


Long Day

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Hector's had a long day. Again.





	Long Day

Eliwood hadn't intended to stay in Ostia for the night. Especially given Pherae needed him. However, he felt like staying this night. It isn't often that there are opportunities for either to stay round for anything other than marquess business. Marcus offered to take care of any duties until he returns.

The Pheraen marquess sat there in a bedroom, taking in the ever so clear view of night sky through the window. It kept him occupied and relaxed whilst waiting for a certain someone to return from business. It's that certain someone's room that he's in, sitting on his bed.

Perhaps it was rather indecent to sit on someone else's bed, in their own room, unattended at that. Eliwood knew well that the owner of that room wouldn't mind a single bit anyway.

* * *

Some short minutes later, clear nearby footsteps were heard. Quite audible and only becoming more so. Soon after, the door knob turned and the door opened, revealing an all too familiar figure to Eliwood as he turned to fully sit on the bed. He smiled at the sight of that taller figure. Dark blue hair, cobalt eyes, clearly tired. That figure mustered a small, weak smile of his own as he shut the door. He threw off his jacket and gloves with haste and rushed towards the bed, flopping right down facefirst. Eliwood chuckled at it.

"Another long day for you? Heh... To think you get so tired these days, Hector."

Hector stayed in his laying position, a muffled groan following. Yep, he's clearly tired. It brought a small laugh out of Eliwood. Once his mirth calmed, he spoke once more.

"I take that as a resounding yes. Would you like to call it a night?"

Once more, Hector groaned into the pillow he intentionally faceplanted in. This time a groan of clear refusal.

"...Hm, alright then. Then perhaps we lay here a little bit and let sleep claim us eventually?"

An accepting groan from Hector this time. Eliwood couldn't help but take advantage of Hector's stillness by beginning to run his fingers delicately through the other's hair. He continued the action as he spoke.

"Seeing you this beaten by tiredness is strangely adorable to me, you know? Even so... it's quite the change of pace for you."

Hector stayed silent and still stayed in his position. The other stopped his little endearing action.

"Are you going to turn around and lay properly? Or am I going to have to turn you over myself like last time?"

The Ostian responded by... not responding at all.

"You leave me no choice..."

Sighing, Eliwood turned away, rising to his feet and beginning to walk around the bed to the side Hector decided to crash land on. Once he reached that side, his slipped his hands under Hector's torso, heaving one side of the man's body, turning him over to the other side of the bed. Hector gasped at that action but let it happen. He turned his head to face Eliwood and lock eyes with an equally weak smile as earlier. But it was still quite the meaningful and endearing smile and look. A tinge of scarlet was crossing his face too.

The Pheraen grinned back, proceeding to climb into his new side of the bed. This side felt quiet warm given a slab of said warmth was on it just some moments ago. Once he was set down, he placed a quick kiss on Hector's forehead.

"Are you done with your dramatics now, Hector?"

After the kiss and the playful words, Hector was left smiling in such a goofy manner. There was nothing but endearment in his cobalt optics. As he spoke, his voice was evidently croaky. Very tired, he is.

"...Yeah, I'm done with them. The governers wanted me despite _knowing_ I have a special guest."

Hector decided to pull Eliwood into an embrace, bringing his head and a little bit of his torso to his chest, holding him securely. Eliwood didn't react much at all. Not even so much as a gasp. He accepted his fate quite welcomingly, feeling the soft beat of Hector's heart. It relaxed him a lot and he didn't mind the slight tightness of Hector's grasp. He's used to it more than anyone and knows full and well it's Hector's love language.

"Is that so...? You're here now though, so you're away from work. Like I said, we can lay until sleep claims us."

To add on, Hector began repaying the favour, running his fingers very gently through Eliwood's blazing red hair.

"Hrm... You're right. But..."

A sudden yawn emitted from the Ostian. It was quiet higher pitch than what one would expect.

"...I don't want to rest yet."

He said that, like a liar.

Eliwood knew he was lying and equally knew that Hector is to fall at the mercy of sleep very soon. As that knowing thought went through his mind, Hector's hand gently slipped off of Eliwood head, falling onto the bed surface. Perhaps even very soon may be an overstatement.

* * *

Around thirty minutes passed and both were very much asleep.

Hector was of course the first to fall into slumber after a few more yawns and making it abundantly clear beforehand that he was soon to give in without totally meaning to. Eliwood followed not too long after staying awake a tad longer to listen to Hector's deep and somewhat loud snores. Maybe they wouldn't be the most pleasant to most ears but for Eliwood, they were his favourite sounds. It assures him that Hector is resting well.

To him, his tiredness also meant he must be working hard as marquess. He's happy that Hector is doing such a good job in his role despite his inexperience in leadership.

His days may be long, but they clearly aren't wasted.


End file.
